


At the Lakeside

by TheSkyIsALie



Series: Affections of the Underworld [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Damian Wayne, Angst, Confessions, Demon AU, Demon!Damian, Demon!Dick, Demon!Jason, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyIsALie/pseuds/TheSkyIsALie
Summary: With no true way of knowing exactly how Tim's curse is effecting the younger, there is no second thoughts over the decision that they must all do everything in their power to aid him - even if it is something they swore to never do again.





	At the Lakeside

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a little longer than planned - though with my new job I think each installment of this series will be taking a little longer to get out from now on.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Tim padded down the long corridor, bare feet cold on the wooden flooring and pale hands pressed into the soft material of his jumper. It was still early morning - the dim light of the sun pale and cold as gentle rain pattered against the old glass windows that lined the hall. No one had come to his room yet, as had become custom in the few days that had passed since arriving at the castle - and Tim had grown restless before eventually deciding he should venture out beyond the comfort of his bedroom unaccompanied.

Despite Damian and Cassandra rarely being present in the castle due to their joined pursuit for information on Tim’s curse and any way to eradicate it, Jason and Dick rarely left.

While Dick usually stayed at the little human’s side - offering warm touches and distractions from the pain and discomfort, Jason looked after the younger with a watchful eye on his condition, cooked meals and calming words of reassurance. Both demons were adamant to do all they could to keep Tim from suffering through his curse, despite Tim being relatively unbothered by the strange feeling in his stomach once he’d grown a little more used to the sensation.

There was nothing to be done, currently, to rid himself of the pain - and as his condition had gotten no worse since arriving at the castle (sans a few waves of increased upset inside him when Tim would move too quickly or in the wrong way), Tim saw no use in fretting.

Tim took the staircase in the library that stretched two floors of the castle, much nearer than the grand staircase that lead into the foyer or the servant’s steps in the dark inner corridors of the castle. A light could be seen behind the maze of bookcases as the little human descended to the first floor - warm and inviting in the dark where the weak morning sun could not reach. Tim moved quietly towards the warm light in search of Jason or Dick, being met by the sound of a crackling fire before he rounded the corner from behind the rows of bookcases.

Cassandra looked up first from her perch on one of the embroidered armchairs that sat beside the open fireplace, offering a gentle smile as she folded the book that rested in her lap shut. Damian turned from where he had stood facing the fire barely a moment later, sharp eyes taking in Tim’s form stood a little further than the warm light reached in the open space at the back of the library.

“Timothy.” the demon prince greeted after a moment, voice slightly gravelier than usual with fatigue or stress, “Come, you should join us. We have seen little of each other since arriving here.”

Tim stepped closer as Damian beckoned to him with a finger crooked inwards - one of his rings clinking against the crystal tumbler he held with the gesture. The little human shuffled closer towards the warmth of the fire, suddenly a little nervous beneath the silent stare and sharp gaze of Cassandra and Damian.

Tim seated himself in the vacant armchair that sat opposite the one the ghost occupied, close to where Damian stood as the prince finished the last swig of whatever dark liquor he had been drinking and placed the empty glass on the desk cluttered with books and papers behind Tim’s chair.

“I regret to inform you little progress has been made in finding any information on your curse, little one.” Damian began, resting a hand on the back cushion of Tim’s seat, “Cassandra and I have spoken to many a being with extensive knowledge on such crafts - but without proper insight as to at least what my brother was _trying_ to accomplish, it would seem finding your curse’s exact workings is near impossible.”

“Would there- would there be any use in bringing me to any of these… beings?” Tim asked after a moment, pretty blue eyes reflecting the flames of the fire as he brought a hand up to rest on his stomach, “Could they tell something from the curse if it was in front of them?”

“I would not wish to endanger you by bringing you to the sorts of places they dwell - though most would be able to see little more than Todd and myself already can, anyway. There are few with powers so great that they are able to simply read a curse with a single glance at its barer, however…”

Tim looked up at Damian at the prince’s hesitancy, their gaze meeting for a long moment as Damian appeared to make a decision and his expression softened ever so slightly.

“There is one last resource we’ve yet to seek out, little one - one I’d hoped not to require, as it will most likely finally bring my father’s attention to our matters. Though, I admit it seems we’ve little choice.”

“Damian-” Tim interrupted before the demon could continue further, struggling for a moment with his own words before continuing, “This is a lot. The curse hasn’t really even done anything other than give me an upset tummy. You- you don’t have to go to such lengths for me - especially if it only inconveniences you.”

“Nonsense, little one.” Damian hushed without pause, “Shall you require great lengths, then great lengths are what I shall reach for. It is your curse’s lack of significant physical effects that have me as concerned as I am, little one - as, if it is not your body or soul that is being targeted, then what is it?”

“You said demons aren’t experienced in curses, and Jon may have done something completely different to what he was aiming for. Maybe it’s just not going to do anything? Maybe it just doesn’t work well enough to have a real effect on me?”

“That is a risk I am not willing to take, little one.” Damian finalised, his voice stern despite the gentleness in his eyes and the concern at his brow, “And I can guarantee you neither is Richard or Todd or even Cassandra.”

Tim looked over to the ghost who watched silently across from him, almost having forgotten she was with them with her usual lack of sound or any sort of presence. Cassandra smiled softly at Tim, nodding her head in agreement with Damian’s words. Tim sighed, knowing that he was powerless to change anyone’s mind, despite his certainty that he wasn’t truly worth all that they were putting into him.

Still, Tim had realised a few nights previous, while laying in Dick’s arms, that if these demons were willing to fight so much for him, then maybe he could fight a little for himself as well - if only to return what they had done.

\---

The air was cool down at the lakeside despite the afternoon sun that warmed the vast lands around the castle - having broken through the dull clouds the day had started with once the rain had stopped. Tim stood at the edge of the old wooden peer - staring out across the open waters and listening to the gentle lapping of the lake’s steady waves against the pebbled shoreline and wooden beams of the peer.

“Ya shouldn’t really be out here alone, li’l darlin’.” Jason’s deep voice startled Tim from his wayward thoughts - the little human spinning round to find the contract demon pacing up the short peer behind him, eyes roaming over Tim with a gentle smile.

“Just wanted some fresh air.” Tim hummed, turning back to the lake when Jason stopped at his side, “And the weather’s the nicest it’s been since we got here, I wanted to come down to the lake.”

“Can’t blame ya fer that, darlin’ - but I ain’t the biggest fan a’ ya bein’ too far from us right now. I get if ya wanna be alone, but jus’ tell us where ya are, please?” The worry and plea in Jason’s voice brought heavy guilt to Tim’s shoulders, and the little human sighed.

“Sorry, Jay.” he apologised after a moment - though the contract demon was quick to turn to Tim, bringing a hand up to cradle the little human’s cheek and draw his face up to meet Jason’s eyes.

“Don’t apologise, darlin’, ya ain’t done nothin’ wrong. ‘M pro’ly worryin’ fer nothin’ - but if… if somethin’ happened to ya ‘nd I wasn’t around ta do anythin’ I’d- I’d never fergive myself, Timmy. I jus’ wanna make sure yer alright.”

“I’m okay, Jay,” Tim smiled, bringing one hand up to rest atop the elder’s on his face as he pressed his other gently over the cold material of his white coat, covering his stomach and the strange feeling that waxed and waned inside of him.

Jason sighed heavily, running his thumb soothingly over Tim’s cheekbone as dazzling green eyes met the younger’s pretty, pretty blue ones. Tim chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, brows drawing together in that cute way they did when the little human was arguing with his own thoughts - and then he was reaching up with the hand that had rested atop Jason’s on his cheek - hooking his arm around the contract demon’s neck and gently tugging him down.

Jason had been far from sure what Tim was doing - but he certainly hadn’t expected the little human to push up onto his tiptoes, meeting the elder halfway and pressing his lips against Jason’s in a soft, slightly hesitant kiss.

After a moment, they drew back - Tim staring up at Jason with wide, unsure eyes.

“Jay, I’m-”

“I love you, Tim.” Jason interrupted before the little human could utter any sort of apology, winding an arm around Tim’s slim waist to keep him close. “I love ya _so much_ , ‘nd I only want what’s best fer ya - what _you_ want. Yer with Dickie, ‘nd yer happy… ya don’t gotta go pityin’ me er anythin’, darlin’. ‘S long as yer happy, so I am.”

Jason moved to run his fingers through the soft, feathery wisps of Tim’s fringe - though the younger was quick to catch his hand instead, cradling it between his small palms and pressing it against his chest as he shook his head frantically.

“That’s not what this is, Jay. You’re more to me than that- please, I - I forgave you for the contract months ago, and I don’t want you to keep thinking you have to distance yourself from me like you’re only going to hurt me again.”

“I pro’ly _will_ , darlin’. I’m a _demon_ \- it’s what we do.” Jason tried to argue.

“You _won’t_ , Jay. Please, I trust you... and- and I want you to trust yourself. You won’t hurt me, Jay, I know you won’t. _Please_ stay with me.”

Jason didn’t know how he was ever meant to refuse a plea like that - a plea from the pretty little thing pressed against him in his arms and holding Jason’s hand so _tight_ like he thought the contract demon might pull _away_. And all while Tim’s big blue eyes stared up at Jason with so much hope, so much desperation. 

He was a _demon_ \- a being created to _live off_ sins, to want and crave for _everything_ he shouldn’t have. The mere fact that Jason had kept himself from Tim for as long as he had while not distancing himself completely was a downright _miracle_ \- but with Tim there in front of him, begging him to come back…

Jason didn’t know how he was ever meant to refuse.

And as slowly, steadily, Tim pushed up onto his tiptoes again - pretty, pretty eyes flickering from Jason’s own intense gaze and down to his lips and back again - Jason met the little human halfway, and their second kiss was all the hurt and the passion, the love and the longing they had ever felt.

Tim’s arm was hooking around Jason’s broad shoulders again and drawing the demon closer, pressing himself against him as he pushed up into the kiss. Jason sighed, long and heavy as he cradled Tim against him - his chest tight and stomach burning with the sensations of finally, _finally_ getting to hold the little human again.

When Tim pulled away for air, it was with a soft gasp and laboured breaths, eyes half-lidded and dazed and never leaving Jason’s lips.

“Jay…” Tim breathed, voice an intimate whisper between them, “I love you.”

Jason couldn’t stop himself from diving back in - Tim’s lips so soft and plump and pink and wet - so damn inviting as he spoke those words Jason had told him over and over again and never dreamed of hearing returned.

“I love ya too, darlin’.” he said between kisses, Tim making a soft noise into his mouth, “I love ya, too.”

\---

“Dami!” Dick called, voice echoing down the vacant hallway as he trotted down to where the demon prince was stood beside a window - a small, leather book open in his hand, though the prince’s eyes were not on his reading.

Damian turned to Dick with a slight scowl, sighing a long breath as he closed his eyes for a moment and folded his book shut to lay it on the windowsill.

“What is it, Richard?”

“Have you seen Timmy? I haven’t seen him all day and he’s not in his room - Jay said he was gonna go look for him earlier but now I can’t find him, either.” 

Damian grunted, turning back to the view of the lakeside beyond the castle walls as his brow furrowed a little further.

“I believe Todd found the little one without issue.” he stated, voice a little harsher than usual. Dick raised a brow, unsure as to why Damian seemed so suddenly upset despite how comfortably he had settled into their little group over the passed few weeks. But when Damian didn’t look back at him, Dick followed the prince’s gaze - wondering what it could be that had captured his attention so obviously.

Down at the lakeside, two figures could be seen - Tim dressed obviously in his white coat, held against Jason’s broad form and clearly getting rather _friendly_ with one another.

“ _Oh_ ,” Dick hummed, a smile working its way onto his face at the sight. He could only hope that this was the moment the two finally reconciled - if not at least the beginning of such. The quick glance the incubus spared to the demon prince by his side made him pause, however - as Damian’s frown had not lessened at all. Dick grinned.

“You jealous, Dami?” he asked after a second, raising his eyebrows suggestively as he leered up at him. Damian’s sharp eyes pierced Dick’s instantely, but the incubus didn’t even flinch.

“Do not be absurd, Richard.” he sneered.

“Yeah, you are - you’re jealous! What? Timmy’s sweet little soul too delicious for you? Or is it the whole package you’re after now?”

“To think I would be interested in a human! Think before you speak - _honestly_.” Damian huffed, irritated stare flickering away from Dick and back to the coupling at the lakeside momentarily - Dick’s grin widened.

“Timmy’s more than that, Dami, don’t kid yourself. You _know_ there’s something about him that’s drawn us _all_ in. He’s so pure and sinless and everything a demon should want to ruin, not keep - but you see his smile and you want to make sure he’s never anything other than happy. You see him in danger and you’ll do anything to help.”

Damian stayed silent at Dick’s words, and as the minutes passed and the demon prince’s eyes drew back to Tim and Jason beyond the castle wall, the incubus watched as his mask of anger slowly dissipated to his true emotions.

“Timmy’s still mine.” Dick stated after a moment and Damian blinked away the slight look of loss and longing when he realised he was still in the presence of another. “And now I guess he’s Jay’s too. I dunno what he thinks of you, Dami - but if you really want him… you haven’t lost yet.”

Damian huffed, snatching his book from the window sill and sparing a parting glance in Dick’s direction - his brows once again set in a scowl.

“Timothy is a cursed human, Richard, and I am next in line to be King of the Underworld.” he stated as he turned to leave, footsteps definite on the wooden flooring of the hallway, “The two do not mix.”

\---

The sight of Tim and Jason laying in bed together was truly wonderful. The way Tim was curled up against Jason’s side and wrapped in his strong arms, the way Jason’s head rested atop the little human’s with his face pressed into soft, dark hair - as if the contract demon had fallen asleep kissing him. The way their soft breaths meant both were sleeping peacefully and the way the air that surrounded them gave off a certain feeling of happy and peaceful and ‘ _finally_ ’.

Dick smiled as he stood in the doorway of Tim’s bedroom, watching the two nap together for a moment longer before his grin widened and he rushed to pull his jumper and t-shirt over his head - stepping out of his jeans and nearly tripping in his haste to get across the room and slide beneath the covers on Tim’s other side.

The little human stirred at the new contact as Dick snuggled close to him, groaning a soft noise as he peaked out from beneath the covers at the incubus before rolling over so his back was against Jason’s front to press his face into Dick’s chest with a content sigh. Dick smiled softly, running his fingers through the little human’s mess of hair and listening as he practically purred against his chest. In his sleep, Jason tightened his hold around Tim’s waist ever so slightly, pressing a kiss to the soft skin at the back of his neck and sighing contently.

The three stayed like that for a long while - Tim dozing in the arms of the two demons as he traded sleep with Jason, who woke as the little human drifted off. Dick offered Jason a smile as the contract demon took in how Tim had curled himself around both of them, and how the incubus’ hand that reached across the little human held Jason’s own hand gently.

“Should I-?” Jason began, voice quiet with his cautiousness not to wake Tim.

“No, Jay.” Dick interrupted, smile never lessening as the hand that held Jason’s tightened ever so slightly, “You shouldn’t.”

Jason settled into the mattress once more, the muscles that had tensed in preparation to get up and leave Dick and Tim alone loosening once more as the contract demon realised that he was a part of this now - he was a part of _them_. He could stay.

\---

Damian watched silently as Jason entered the main sitting room, Tim trotting after the contract demon with a little hand held tight in the elder’s grasp and a pleasant flush to his soft cheeks. Dick followed after the pair with a smile - lounging across the couch that sat beside the armchair Cassandra had taken up, as the other two seated themselves on the spare sofa.

Damian sighed heavily, taking his own seat in the armchair that sat across from Dick and Cassandra before speaking.

“Now that you’ve finally decided to join us, I believe we can begin.” he huffed, sharp gaze glaring obviously at Dick, who only grinned.

“Sorry Dami - got a little distracted when I went to fetch them.” the incubus hummed, curling his legs up to lay fully on the couch he took up, completely unapologetic over keeping the Prince of the Underworld waiting as he raised an eyebrow suggestively. Damian coughed once before continuing,

“Cassandra and I have scoured through every source my family owns on any information on curses that may have aided us - as well as visited each being that may have held any further knowledge. I believe it goes without saying that our efforts have been in vain thus far, and we have been unsuccessful in finding anything that may help Timothy’s… condition.” the quick glance Damian spared Tim as he spoke made the little human feel a little guilty over the trouble he had caused since arriving at the Russian castle - or even earlier, for that matter.

He looked away from the prince’s sharp eyes - catching Cassandra’s own surveying gaze as he did so. The ghost offered him a short smile before her attention was returned to Damian.

“However, I believe we still have one remaining option that perhaps is the only way to learn all we need about the little one’s curse - though I regret it is not… ideal.”

“Out with it, yer majesty,” Jason hurried, waving an arm in the air as if to gesture Damian along as he gave Tim’s hand, that was still held securely in his, a slight squeeze. “Whatever it is, we’ll get it done one way er the other.”

Damian huffed, muttering something about his current company having no respect for him or his title before drawing in a deep sigh and stating,

“I believe we must travel to the depths of hell to the Kingdom of the Underworld and visit my father’s concubine, Selina - who once practiced as a witch before she was brought to hell. She is knowledgeable in her old crafts like no other I know, and I believe she will at the very least be able to tell us what Timothy’s curse is, if not how to eradicate it completely.”

Damian’s words were met with a brief silence as the information was taken in. Dick sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair as he thought for a moment before speaking.

“I kind of figured this would bring us back to hell eventually.” the incubus hummed, “I swore a long time ago I’d never go back there unless I was dragged - Jay, too. But if it’s for Timmy, I guess there’s no real question.”

Jason hummed in agreement.

“Won’t be ‘s bad with a prince by our side anyway - but like Dickie said, if it’s fer Timmy, ‘f course I’ll go.”

“Wait- that’s not- you guys shouldn’t. You said you’d never go back there, not even for me.” Tim argued, brows drawn together and seemingly struggling to decide between directing his words more towards the contract demon at his side or the incubus adjacent to him. “This curse isn’t even that bad - and even if it’s slow acting or- or just doing something we don’t know about yet, I’m _human_. I’m _mortal_. Jason, Dick, I’m going to die anyway - there’s no sense in you two putting yourselves in danger for something that won’t _last_.”

Both Jason and Dick were quick to begin their arguments against the little human’s words - brows drawn together and pain clear in their tones - though Damian interrupted.

“Do not misunderstand, little one - it is not your lovers that will be most at risk.” the prince said, drawing the attention of the three back to him with quizzical looks, “While Selina is quite possibly the truest expert in all manner of spells and alike subjects, she cannot simply tell all about an unwritten curse without proper examination first. Yes, we must all travel to hell - and we must bring Timothy with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next story will certainly be entertaining, I can promise you that much - and we may finally get some answers as to what exactly went down between Kon and Tim before he escaped ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments sure are appreciated!
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr at the-sky-is-a-lie or come and chat on Discord at #7527


End file.
